The Vastest Things
by BlitheringBard
Summary: A tale of Auron featuring spoilers and plot twists... All Chapters Up... please R
1. The Melancholy Man

Author's Note: All things FFX belong to Square, and I? I belong to Auron.  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Melancholy Man  
  
The vastest things are those we may not learn.   
We are not taught to die, nor to be born, nor how to burn with love.  
How pitiful is our enforced return to those small things we are the masters of. - Mervyn Peake  
  
  
  
He needed to think, and that required a little solitude to clear his head. Careful not to wake the others, he left the encampment, leaving the small glade behind as he strode silently into the densly wooded forest beyond. Broken sunlight glinted through the closely spaced boles, sending strobe-like flashes across the surface of his dark glasses.  
  
He reminded himself not to wander too far, ever mindful of his responsibilities to the rag-tag group of youngsters back at the camp. And that was part of his melancholy on this chill morning wasn't it? Loathe as he was to admit it, he missed the company of adults. Memories of the past came unbidden to his weary mind, whirling across his thoughts like pyreflies.  
  
A barely audible sigh escaped his lips, as he turned back the way he had come, circling around the trunk of a massive tree, one leather-gloved hand brushing against its ancient bark. Self pity? I think not, he chided himself. There was no room for that in his purpose... guide the young summoner to the completion of her pilgrimage, fullfil his promises to his friends, and in doing so have the chance to alter the hideous reality of this world, so drenched in the blood of the fallen.  
  
He was little more than halfway back to camp, when a familiar sensation danced like electricity across the small hairs on the back of his neck. Something wasn't right. Stopping, his amber eye narrowing, he surveyed the landscape ahead. The others? In danger? No. This threat was coming from behind him, further back through the trees. Without thinking, he turned and stole swiftly back into the forest, past the ancient tree trunk, moving with the silent grace of a warrior unmatched in this world of perpetual death.  
  
________________  
So, what awaits the Crimson Guardian? 


	2. The Battle Joined

Chapter 2: The Battle Joined  
  
  
As Auron ran, zig-zagging amongst the trees, he could see that the light up ahead was growing more intense, indicating a break in the forest's cover. He slowed his pace to a walk and then stopped, tilting his head slightly to allow his unnaturally keen senses to tell him what he needed to know before entering the clearing up ahead.  
  
The first thing that came to him was the smell... the unmistakable stench of fiends. At least two, maybe three, and something else... a human, sweat and adrenaline radiating off the individual in torrid waves.  
  
Hmph, he perceived no difficulties... there was merely a battle being waged here. A half-smile touched the corners of his mouth as he felt his own adrenaline ratchet up a notch. One of the few pleasures he found in his current existence was the satisfying act of bidding farewell to fiends through his sword. The concentration it required often served to momentarily ease the torrent of sorrow and regret that were his ever-present companions (he sometimes wondered if their constant visitations would simply one day drive him mad, forever casting aside his carefully constructed mask of unaffected coolness). But enough of these thoughts. To the task at hand then.  
  
Approaching the edge of the tree line he stopped again, and quickly took in the scene before him...  
  
The forest clearing was large and relatively flat, surrounded on all sides by large conifers, covered only in low-lying grass. At the northeast end from his position were the sole occupants of this natural amphitheater.  
  
Fiends, three in all. A Dinonix, the agile lizard-like creature that was too often able to dodge his blows (damn); A Buer (he really hated those flying cyclops) and a Bunyip, armored and slow (no problem there). Facing them was a lone human... clad from head to toe in loose-fitting black with only a small opening across the eyes, a style of garment he did not recognize (and he knew all of Spira's tribes). As he watched, the strangely garbed one launched an attack against the Dinonix. Arms whipping forward with amazing speed, two small circular objects directed at the fiend's head finding their mark with deadly accuracy. The Dinonix screamed a death throe and fell, vaporizing into nothingness. Whomever this person was, he was clearly skilled in the fighting arts.  
  
Time to move. Breaking into a sprint, his massive sword held up and away from his shoulder, his robe billowing out behind him, Auron entered the fray. Quickly turning sideways to find his mark, he swept forward, bringing his blade down in a singular fluid arc and connecting with the Bunyip's armored hide, directly between it's shoulders. The Bunyip made no sound at all, but merely collapsed to fade away. The stranger registered no acknowledgement of his presence (further evidence of skill, for to do so would be a tactical mistake), turning to face the remaining fiend. Before the man in black could strike, the Buer folded it's bat-like wings across it's large red eye and spewed a foul-smelling vapor directly into the man's face. He staggered back, shaking his head to no avail, afflicted with confusion. Before the Buer could strike again, Auron brought his sword to bear once more, ending the fiend's story.  
  
Auron lowered his sword and turned to face his strange comrade. The man was clearly still confused, turning slowly in a circle, head whipping from side to side, unable to shake off the effects of the fiend's attack. Auron reached into his robe, feeling for a remedy. Before he could bring his arm out with the needed cure, the afflicted fighter suddenly turned towards him and in a flash of movement dropped low and swept his leg in an arc, catching Auron just above the ankles, taking him off his feet and backwards. The guardian came to earth with bone-jarring impact, air escaping his lungs in a short, hard sound as his back hit the ground.  
  
This little diversion was no longer amusing. In one fluid motion, Auron rolled to his left and back on his feet, bringing the hilt of his sword forward, striking the confused man squarely in the forehead. The stranger wobbled momentarily, then sank to the ground in a heap, barely conscious. Auron, with gentler intent, rolled the man onto his back, placed his heavy boot against the man's windpipe to discourage further outbursts, and applied the remedy.  
  
Auron looked down over the top of his glasses, into eyes a startling shade of palest gray, and not unlike his own, unnerving in their intensity.  
  
The stranger spoke then, low and insistent... "Would you mind terribly removing your boot? I'm having a hard time breathing here."  
  
No doubt a certain boy from Zanarkand with hair the color of spun gold would have been pleased at the look of unabashed surprise on the guardians face. The voice, a silky contralto, was unmistakably female. 


	3. The Meeting of Mysteries

Chapter 3: The Meeting of Mysteries  
  
  
"As you wish." Auron replied, his look of surprise quickly fading back into its customary neutral. He gently lifted his boot from the woman's throat and stepped back, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
She rose to her feet in a single graceful motion, and took a step back herself, allowing a more comfortable distance between them. Remarkable, he thought, considering her condition only a few moments ago.  
  
"Are you allright?" He asked, in a perfect monotone. "As well as could be expected, and you?" Came the calm reply, her pale eyes momentarily flashing. A low chuckle of unconcerned amusement rumbled in Auron's throat. "I am fine."  
  
Auron glanced down at the position of his shadow on the dew-laden grass, and knew at once that he had been here too long. It was at least an hour past daybreak, the others would be up by now. His head was full of questions for this woman, but he had not the luxury of posing them.  
  
"Well then, safe journey." And with that spoken Auron turned on his heel and began his way back to the trees, his purposeful stride lengthening out to cover ground.  
  
The woman turned to watch him go, blinking in surprise at his abrupt departure. She suddenly found the whole thing strangely amusing and laughed... a clear, melodic sound, echoing across the clearing.  
  
The echo of her laughter reached Auron just as he was passing the tree line. He did not turn his head or break his stride at the sound, although he could feel gooseflesh beginning to ripple across the taught skin of his forearms (not a completely unpleasant sensation). But he was irritated. A mystery... he didn't like mysteries. He was adept at perpetrating them, but he did not care for being on the receiving end of one... it meant a loss of control he was not accustomed to. He had perceived no threat to Yuna or her journey from this woman, her intentions were not hostile. And yet... her presence here disturbed him, in a way he could not fully articulate in his mind. Her strange garments, her skill as a fighter, and something more, maybe a lot more. "Hmmph!" He grunted, making his way through the forest, now come alive with warmer morning light and the scurrying activity of its small inhabitants.  
  
She watched as he disappeared into the trees, a final flash of his crimson robe, then gone. He certainly must be a confident fellow, with that bright garment. It would surely scream "attack me" to every fiend within sight of him she thought, as she looked down at the color of her own attire... its sole purpose to conceal her presence, not announce it. But then, there was also the symbolism of the color red... strength, courage, power, sacrifice. And perhaps he did embody all those things, for the aura of his powerful presence still lingered here, like a ghostly apparition.  
  
Was it possible she had found the Chosen One? So soon? She had only left the island two days ago. She had briefly tried to use her gift, sending it out in a straight line between her mind and his, but had been unable to sense his feelings. His mind, complex and vast, was like a stone wall, impenetrable.  
  
She knew what she must do. She would follow, but she would have to do it carefully. This man was obviously not one to be trifled with. 


	4. For the Purpose Driven

Chapter 4: For the Purpose Driven  
  
  
"Auron! Where the hell have you been?" Tidus asked accusingly, hands on his hips, as Auron walked into camp. "I was... detained." The guardian stated, in a tone of voice that indicated there would be no further discussion on the subject. Tidus sighed and shook his head, looking down at his feet. He should've known better.   
  
"Good morning Sir Auron." Yuna offered, smiling shyly at her famous guardian as he stooped to gather up his bedroll. "Mmm" came Auron's mumbled reply. Tidus and Yuna exchanged looks, as Tidus shrugged, then turned to continue breaking down the camp. They all knew it was a complete waste of time to try and engage Auron when he was in this sort of mood, the best (and safest) thing to do was to simply leave him be.  
  
When they had finished breaking camp, Auron merely rumbled "We leave." And strode off along the forest path, heading north, on and on, closer to their ultimate destination.  
  
  
Tidus' feet were killing him. Auron had been maintaining a blistering pace for the better part of the day, speaking to no one, his brow furrowed in thought. It was now late afternoon, and along with his tired feet, Tidus became aware of a deep rumbling coming from his stomach... he was starving. And if he was tired, how must Yuna feel? Her slender frame was not nearly as strong as her will. As if in answer to his question, Yuna, walking beside him, stumbled and nearly fell, her feet dragging, her head hung low... she was nearly exhausted.  
  
"Auron" Tidus called ahead, as their enigmatic leader turned to glare at him over the top of his glasses, his eye glinting with exasperation. Then Auron's face abruptly changed, his stern look replaced with one of concern as he saw Yuna's obvious condition. He walked back to meet them, his large gloved hand gently coming to rest on Yuna's small shoulder. "Let us find a suitable camp for the night." Yuna looked up into her guardian's rugged face with a brave, but grateful smile, as one by one they all turned and followed Kimahri off the path and into the woods once again. The Ronso always instinctively knew where the best campsites were.  
  
  
************  
  
  
The lady in black scrambled over the top of a large boulder blocking her way, and fought to regain her previous pace, desperately trying to maintain her relative position to the group ahead of her on the trail.  
  
The huge disadvantage of having to move through the forest rather than use the trail was beginning to take its toll. Her muscles screamed for rest, and her breathing was becoming more labored. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. There had been no time to stop for food or water, thanks to the Red Warrior (as she now thought of him) and the unholy pace he had been setting.  
  
Just as she was beginning to think that her lungs were going to explode in her chest, she heard the sound of something large moving through the undergrowth up ahead. She froze for a moment, then threw herself behind a fallen tree, flattening herself against the ground, thinking that surely they would hear her rapid breathing. It sounded like thunder in her own ears.  
  
  
"Kimahri know good place, this way." She heard the giant blue beast proclaim, along with the sound of the others following behind him, oddly quiet. They're probably tired too she thought grimly. She could have touched their minds to know for sure, but she was too damned weary at the moment to try.  
  
Finally her breathing began to slow, and she lay there, listening to the sounds of the others moving farther off to the east. She could catch up to them easily now, she thought as she closed her eyes. She would just take a moment and rest here before moving on.  
  
  
************  
  
  
Tidus yawned and stretched, as he watched Wakka throw another huge log on the fire. Having eaten, he was content, leaning back against a rock.  
  
He looked over towards Yuna, to see if she was doing any better. He had been worried about her, she seemed so tired. She sat staring into the fire, talking quietly with Lulu, swallowed in the vastness of Auron's robe. Auron had quietly wrapped it around her a little earlier, her sweet look of thanks actually making the old man smile, even though a smile from him never reached further up his face than his mouth.  
  
If Tidus hadn't known Auron better, he would have sworn the guardian felt guilty about the way he had worn Yuna out with his stubborn refusal to slow down today.  
  
Now the taskmaster in question sat off a little ways from the others, his sword resting across his knees, the muscles in his biceps flexing as he honed the blade, occassionally stopping to lift the edge to the light, squinting with his one good eye down the shaft, checking his progress. Tidus sighed. Didn't that guy ever give it a rest? Even in Zanarkand, he couldn't recall ever seeing Auron do anything that could be considered leisurely or fun. "Whatever" he thought, and turned to Wakka to talk Blitzball... a subject he never tired of.  
  
  
************  
  
  
She sat up abruptly from behind the log, shaking her head and blinking, looking around her.  
  
What? She had fallen asleep? She started to rise to one knee and winced, rubbing the back of her neck with one hand. How long? She looked up to the patches of sky visible through the tops of the trees. Ragged clouds, their edges burnished in purples and deep pinks scudded across her view, pushed by a chilling wind.  
  
Dusk, it was dusk. She sighed heavily and rose slowly to her feet, bending at the waist to peer over the top of the deadfall. She could see the flicker of a campfire glowing through the trees up ahead. Cautiously, silently, she crept forward to the light.  
  
  
Their campsite for the night was little more than an interruption in the trees, heavily sheltered by the surround, enabling her to get quite close. She lowered herself to the ground, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them, trying to supress the shivers that wanted to overtake her.  
  
The sound of low conversation and the smell of food assailed her senses, and for the first time since leaving home... she felt a pang of loneliness. 


	5. An Uninvited Guest

Chapter 5: An Uninvited Guest  
  
  
It was full dark now, and with all the early evening tasks completed, the group had settled into a quieter mood. The conversation became sparse, as they each drifted off into their own thoughts, gazing at the fire.  
  
It was in the midst of this quiet reverie that Auron's head suddenly came up straight, his eye narrowing to a sliver, as he rose to his feet, bringing his sword with him.  
  
Positioning himself in front of Yuna, gazing intently into the trees beyond the firelight, he spoke in his soft bass... "Whomever is there, show yourself, now... I will not ask again."  
  
The rest of the party shot to their feet, grabbing for their weapons, looking back and forth between Auron and the trees.  
  
There was the barely audible sound of an exasperated sigh, and then a dark figure stepped out of the trees and into the edge of the firelight. No details of the person could be seen except the pale eyes, a prideful challenge shining in their icy depths.  
  
Kimahri's animal instincts, coupled with his fierce loyalty too Yuna, allowed him no restraint. Snarling, he lunged at the figure in black, swinging his massive arm in a slow but deadly action... claws out, aiming for the head.  
  
The object of his attack, in an almost languid movement, stepped back and to the side, as Kimahri's huge paw whistled inches from her face.  
  
The giant beast was now completely open, and off-balance, his flank exposed. Her eyes shot Auron a pleading look, telling him without words that she did not wish to retaliate against the hulking Ronso.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Auron boomed, the command in his voice making them all freeze in place, their heads turning to regard him in shocked surprise. His blade outstretched, the fire dancing across his coppered eye, he spoke in a lower, but no less menacing tone... "Hold! She means us no harm."  
  
Kimahri studied Auron's face for a moment and then nodded, stepping away from the dark stranger and crossing his arms across his expansive chest.  
  
That was good enough for the others and they all relaxed, staring expectantly at their uninvited guest.  
  
Thinking it was the only way to gain their trust, she slowly reached up and removed the black cowl from her head, then untied the neck of her black jumpsuit... pulling it down and stepping backwards to free herself from its loose confines.  
  
Tidus whistled softly in appreciation. "Hey! Knock it off!" Wakka admonished, elbowing Tidus silent.  
  
Underneath her outer garment, she was clad in a form-fitting pair of pants that started midway across her hips, topped by a cropped sleeveless shirt of the same silvery material.  
  
Back in Zanarkand, Tidus had been aquainted with female athletes, but he had never seen a woman so physically fit before. She was slim, but her arms and stomach were clearly defined by lean muscle.   
  
Her face too, was arranged in angular planes. A slightly prominent, straight nose... high cheekbones... a clearly defined jawline... only her large, almond-shaped eyes serving to soften her face. Her hair was a deep auburn color, pulled back at the nape of her neck in a single long braid.   
  
Tidus studied her, but he couldn't be certain of her age exactly. She was definetly older, but not as old as Auron. But then, that was a bad comparison anyway... Auron looked older than he really was. That made Tidus think of something his old man had said once, that he had never understood until this moment... "It ain't the years man, it's the mileage."  
  
Rikku interrupted Tidus' thoughts as she bounced forward, tilting her head to one side, one finger on her cheek. "Wow! It really is a lady! Hey! What's your name?"  
  
Smiling down at the diminutive girl, she extended her hands, palms up and answered with as much dignity as she could... "My name is Lisette, and I am a stranger traveling in this land."  
  
"That much is certain." Lulu quipped cooly. "Shush Lu, let her talk, ya?" Wakka admonished, as Lulu shot him a withering glance.  
  
"Please, come over by the fire, you must be cold... are you hungry?" Yuna offered graciously, bowing and extending her arm toward the camp.  
  
Lisette returned the bow and replied... "Truth be told, I am both, thank you."  
  
As Lisette ate hungrily, Yuna introduced the party in turn. Starting with herself, then Rikku, who had sat next to the older woman, studying her with the shameless curiousity of the young.  
  
A silent nod of the head from Kimahri and Lulu. "Welcome, ya?" Came the clipped greeting from Wakka... "Uh, Hiya" From Tidus, nervously putting his arm up behind his head... and ending with Sir Auron.   
  
"M'Lady" Auron intoned, inclining his head slightly towards her. Tidus' eyes widened. He had never seen Auron defer to anyone that way before. The guardian's greeting had revealed respect. Well... miracles do happen he thought, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Yuna broke the awkward silence that followed with a rhetorical question... "You will stay with us tonight, won't you?"  
  
Before Lisette could answer, Auron interrupted... "We are not a Travel Agency Yuna." He said coldly, "We have no time to entertain guests."  
  
"You don't have to say it like that! You know?" Rikku piped, her face wrinkling in irritation.  
  
"But, Sir Auron" Yuna protested, "There is no harm in letting her stay for this one night, is there?"  
  
Auron sighed. "If you truly wish it."  
  
Tidus grinned, thinking to himself not for the first time, that Yuna was the only one among them who could so easily sway the stubborn man. His code of honor as her guardian would not allow him to deny her.  
  
And with that decided, Lulu spoke, in her trademark no-nonsense style, asking the questions they all had been thinking...  
  
"Where are you from? And what are you doing here?" 


	6. The Stranger Explained

Chapter 6: The Stranger Explained  
  
  
"My home is an island hidden far from these shores." Lisette began. "And my people are for the most part a warrior tribe."  
  
"Like the Warrior Monks, ya?" Wakka offered.  
  
"Not really, we follow no religious doctrine per say, I suppose you could consider us more like the Ronso tribe in that respect." She explained.  
  
"But... the Ronso, they obey the teachings of Yevon too, ya know?" Wakka replied, frowning.  
  
"Let it go and let her finish, okay Wakka?" Tidus interceded, not unkindly.  
  
Lisette continued... "Yes, that's true. To be honest, we would be considered heretics to most people of Spira."  
  
From the corner of her eye, Lisette caught Auron's reaction to her words... his head raising slightly, an eyebrow arched.   
  
Before Wakka could begin a new tirade, Lulu spoke... "Why is it that no one knows of your people?"  
  
Rikku spoke up then... "Kind of like us Al-Bhed, right?"  
  
"Yes, only more set apart than your tribe is." Lisette agreed. "We are an ancient race, but one that has chosen to exist outside your world."  
  
Lulu asked... "Then how do you know of us? Have your people been here before?"  
  
Lisette shifted uncomfortably at the question... how much should she reveal here?  
  
"We have other ways of knowing what is occuring beyond the shores of our island." She hesitated, then... "Some of us have developed what we call 'gifts,' powers of the mind, beyond the normal senses, that enable us to see and understand the world around us."  
  
Shocked silence greeted this confession, and Lisette feared she had said too much.  
  
"And do you posess this... gift?" Lulu asked coldly, her fiery eyes narrowing.  
  
"No!" Lisette defended. "Only the eldest of our tribe have that power. I have only the gift of empathy... sometimes, I can sense what others are feeling."  
  
"So... what am I feeling right now?" Tidus asked with a smirk.  
  
"She is not a parlor game." Auron scolded, giving Tidus a look that could melt iron.  
  
"Sheesh...sorry." Tidus whined.  
  
"I think that's cool!" Rikku exclaimed... "Can you teach me how to do that?"  
  
"Oh man, that's ALL we need... the machina are bad enough." Wakka groaned.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible." Lisette answered, clearly amused. "Fighting skills can be taught... the rest of what you have is limited to what you are born with."  
  
"Rats!" Rikku swore, giving Wakka the evil eye.  
  
Auron glanced over at Yuna, who had remained quiet through all of this, and saw her doing her best to stiffle a yawn behind her hand. "I think that is enough, we should all get some sleep now."  
  
Rikku opened her mouth to complain, then saw the look on Auron's face and decided against it. 


	7. The Soul of a Warrior

Chapter 7: The Soul of a Warrior  
  
  
Lisette opened one eye and looked across the campsite. Kimahri stood watch a little ways off to the right, his back to the fire. He certainly is a noble one, she thought, smiling to herself. The others were all asleep, their minds drifting in dreams.  
  
She quietly rolled over to look at Auron. His chiseled face exposed in sleep... his glasses gone, his tail of raven hair laying against his neck, his collar folded behind his head to cushion it against the ground. And then there was rest of him. His clearly defined arms, the sculpted chest and heavily muscled abdomen, the slim waist, the long, powerful legs. Even the scar he wore only made him that much more beautiful in her eyes... he was the most perfect warrior she had ever seen.  
  
She shouldn't be doing this... it was an invasion to do it this way. But, she had to know if Auron was the one she sought, and she may not get another chance. So she reached out to his unconscious mind (even in this relaxed state difficult to penetrate). A push... and then random feelings came to her, disjointed and confused by sleep...  
  
forgotten outcast... heretic... must be another way... no! please my Lord... my duty... promise... I promise... give you my word... all for nothing... wasted... everything wasted... should have died with them... peace... no peace for me... alone... so alone... must go on... I promise... empty my soul... fill it with this purpose...  
  
Lisette could bear no more and severed the link with Auron's mind. She groaned softly and brought a shaking hand to her face. Now she knew what and who he was, and the reason for his stoic, uncaring facade. It was the only thing left to him... all else had been brutally taken away.  
  
Her heart clenched in her chest and she rolled onto her back... bringing her arm up to cover her face, and the tears that gathered there. 


	8. Join the Party

Chapter 8: Join the Party  
  
  
They all had slept in that morning, worn out from the previous days marathon walk and the late conversation with Lisette.  
  
And Lisette had problems of her own. She was fighting to get a firm grip on her emotions. She had been devastated by the revelations in her mind link with Auron last night. But she couldn't change her behavior or her attitude towards him in any way. He'd see through it in a second. She just needed to find the right opportunity to tell him what she so desperately wanted to.  
  
Tidus had assumed Auron would be in an even fouler mood today, considering their late start. But the silent guardian only seemed slightly preoccupied.  
  
"When do we get out of these woods?" Tidus asked no one in particular, as they all sat around the morning fire.  
  
"We should be out by mid-day, the terrain is mostly open grassland after that." Explained Lulu. "Good! Cause I'm gonna scream if I get one more mosquito bite." Rikku chirped.  
  
"Where are you headed Lisette?" Yuna inquired. "North, along the same route I believe." Lisette replied, praying that she wasn't appearing too obvious.  
  
"Really? That's great! You can just stay with us then!" Rikku exclaimed, leaping to her feet and spinning in a circle.  
  
Yuna laughed at her young Al-Bhed cousin. Apparently, she had become utterly fascinated with their visitor. Probably due to the fact that she was such a grown-up and rather mysterious and exotic Yuna supposed.  
  
"Sir Auron?" Yuna queried, asking the question without asking.  
  
Rikku ran to Auron and bravely reached up to tug on his robe. "Please? She's really nice, and she's a good fighter too, and I wanna hear the rest of her story!"  
  
Yuna watched as Auron reached down and put his hand on the top of Rikku's head to quiet the babbling girl. He at times seemed to show more patience with her than the others... Yuna suspected the stoic guardian was genuinely fond of the perky little thief.  
  
"I suppose there's no harm in it." He sighed, then continued... "As long as the pilgrimage continues without delay and she makes no trouble." Auron declared, emphasizing his last words by locking his eye to Lisette's face.  
  
Lisette didn't need her gift to know what Auron was thinking... What is your purpose here?  
  
"Rudely put, but I accept your hospitality." Lisette shot back, meeting Auron's steely gaze with her own.  
  
"Hmph!" Auron grunted, as Tidus and Rikku laughed in unison... this was going to be fun. 


	9. Moments Shared

Chapter 9: Moments Shared  
  
  
As they journeyed through that day, the forest had thinned and then disappeared, giving way to an open grassland... the occassional outcrop of rock and scrub trees the only break in its expanse.  
  
Lisette had decided against wearing the hood. There was no need to hide herself now, so she had pulled on the lower half of her jumpsuit and tied the rest around her waist. The day was warm and the sun felt good on her shoulders, as they traveled along the open road.  
  
She and Rikku were quickly forming a bond... chatting like sisters as Lisette showed Rikku her weapons. The short throwing knives and the stars... small round metal pieces with scerrated edges. Rikku wanted to try using one, but Lisette had thought that was probably a bad idea. Explaining to the young Al-Bhed that if someone got hurt, there would be hell to pay from you-know-who. Rikku thought that was enourmously funny, and laughed so hard she had to stop and hold her stomach while the spasms subsided.  
  
Auron had been quietly observing Lisette's interaction with the others and realized Rikku wasn't the only one who was enjoying her company.  
  
And himself? He could continue to push her away as he was so expert at doing, but he couldn't deny the fact. He could have with Lisette what he hadn't had in a long time... adult companionship. The old addage... "be careful what you wish for" came to mind.   
  
On outward appearance, she was a competent fighter, with a quick mind and a fiery spirit. But he sensed there were much deeper waters running just underneath the surface. Deep enough to spend a lifetime navigating and never reach the shore.   
  
But none of that really mattered did it? Because the simple truth was that he wasn't good at this thing called life anymore. It had been ten long years. Ten years of living inside his own head, never sharing anything with anyone... and he didn't know how to step outside the walls of his self-imposed prison. All he had left was his purpose... and he supposed that was enough for a man such as he.  
  
  
************  
  
  
The fiends had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, descending upon them in a concert of hellish shrieks. The fierce battle had lasted for a good twenty-minutes, and now they were all busy catching their breath and healing a variety of small wounds they had sustained in the nasty conflict.  
  
Seeing that the others were fine, Lisette turned to look for Auron. He had taken a particularly nasty hit from a Dual Horn during the fight, stepping in front of Yuna to guard her. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She spotted him a short distance from the others, off by himself.  
  
Auron lay on his side, one arm propping himself up, as he took a short swig from his jug and then rolled onto his back, closing his eye. Looking down, she saw that he had a deep, painful looking gash that started just above his left knee and extended all the way to his upper thigh... his pants torn, beginning to darken rapidly with his blood.  
  
She walked to him and knelt, pulling a healing potion from her waist pack and extending it towards him. Wincing, Auron raised his arm and grabbed her by the wrist. "I can do that, I don't need your help." He said roughly. But she could see his normally piercing eye swimming in and out of focus as he spoke.  
  
"Fine then, I'll just wait until you lose consciousness and then heal you... will that preserve your dignity? She retorted, glaring at him with her cool eyes.  
  
The impudence of this creature continued to amaze him. "Very well, but be quick about it." He growled back, releasing her arm.  
  
Fighting to stay alert, his brow furrowed, he watched as she applied the potion. There was a brief rainbow-colored swirl of misty vapor, as his wound faded and then disappeared.  
  
He managed to sit up then, uttering his apparent favorite phrase... "Hmph" As he reached up with his bared arm to push his glasses back into place on his nose.  
  
Lisette lowered herself to sit facing him, sighing as she reached for the earthenware container on the ground at his side. "Do you mind?" She asked, one eyebrow arched, holding up the jug expectantly.  
  
"Be my guest." Auron replied, a strange look of amusement on his face. She lifted the jug to her lips and took a long draught, sorely misjudging the power of its contents, as Auron knew she would.  
  
Lisette's eyes widened and began to water profusely, as she swallowed hard twice... her throat working in pain with the fire of the burning liquid. He could see her struggling to regain enough control not to splutter, but she lost the battle... coughing hoarsley, her hand coming to her throat.  
  
"You rotten, son-of-a-motherless-shoopuf!" She swore at him, in a choked voice... all her ladylike demeanor forgotten.  
  
And then in a rare display, Auron began to laugh. It started as a low chuckle, then grew, as he gave himself over to it... throwing his head back to the bright sky. 


	10. A Message Delivered

Chapter 10: A Message Delivered  
  
  
They camped that night near the roadside, taking what shelter they could from the wind... setting up near a small stand of trees.  
  
After the evening meal was done, Rikku turned to Lisette and asked her to continue her story... asking why was she here?  
  
Lisette became very still and quiet for a few moments, thinking hard.  
Then spoke... "I'm very sorry, but as for the rest of my story... that is only for Sir Auron to know."   
  
"Wha?" Exclaimed Wakka, bringing his arm up to his face in surprise. The others, save Auron, shared his thoughts, looking at each other nervously.  
  
Auron suddenly knew instinctively, that whatever she was about to reveal, was not something he wanted the others to hear.  
  
"Very well, come with me." He said, rising to walk into the darkness. Turning back to the others... "Kimahri, stand watch. The rest of you, try and get some sleep, I won't be long."  
  
No one replied, their eyes following the two figures as they faded into the dark.   
  
Auron led her through the dim light to a small outcropping of rock, not far from camp, a half-moon barely illuminating the way. Turning to face her and leaning his shoulder up against the jumble of stone, he looked at her pointedly... "Well?"  
  
"Tell me Auron, what is your first memory of your childhood?" Lisette asked softly.  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow, but it would seem he had no choice but to answer, if he wanted to get to the bottom of this maddening little mystery.  
  
"I have no memories before the age of ten..." He hesitated and then continued... "I was found wandering, by a cloister of warrior monks. They took me in and raised me."  
  
"Yes, I understand now." She replied cryptically.  
  
Auron was quickly growing impatient with this. "Exactly what is it that you wish to tell me?" He growled.  
  
She looked down at her feet and smiled... "If you will allow me, it would be better to show you than try to explain."  
  
Auron's brow furrowed in frustration, but he nodded, giving his consent.  
  
She stepped close to him then, and placed her hand upon his chest... her nearness and her touch sending an involuntary shiver up his spine.  
  
"My gift to you..." She whispered, gazing into his face for a moment, then closing her eyes to summon all the power within her. 


	11. The Redemption

The vastest things are those we may not learn.   
We are not taught to die, nor to be born, nor how to burn with love.  
How pitiful is our enforced return to those small things we are the masters of. - Mervyn Peake  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Redemption  
  
  
Images and thoughts began to swirl into focus in Auron's mind. Beginning slowly, then accelerating... the sensation making him slightly dizzy.  
  
The first vision that came was vivid in its detail, fresh in Lisette's memory...  
  
"It has been ten years Lisette, and in all that time we have been unable to sense the presence of the chosen one. His mind is simply no longer there. You know what this implies."  
  
"Yes my Lord. But, all the more reason to investigate. We owe him that much. We should at least know his fate."  
  
"And if you should find him? What then?"  
  
"Tell him about his home, where he came from, who his people are, what he has meant to us. It will give him the strength to go on."  
  
"How can you be sure of that? Knowing his true nature may very well distract him from his task. We cannot risk that."  
  
"And how can we ask him to fulfill his destiny without ever knowing that he is not alone. You must know how set apart he would feel in the outside world."  
  
"Of course I know. Do not question the wisdom of this counsel Lisette."  
  
"I beg your forgiveness my Lord. But I also beg you to let me do this thing."  
  
"Very well Lisette. But you will be given only a limited amount of time to find him, then you must return."  
  
"Thank you my Lord. By your leave, I will go tomorrow."  
  
  
************  
  
And the second vision that came was faded, but the power of it overwhelming...  
  
"Come forward young one." The elder commanded, as a boy with a serious face and raven hair stepped up onto the raised platform.  
  
"Do you know why you have been summoned here?"  
  
"I do not my Lord."  
  
"The eldest of our oracles has known for some time, that there is a convergence of events coming into the world. Many things and people will be gathered to rid this planet of the evil we call Sin... for all eternity."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"We have decided to send one of our own to participate in this timeline of events. The oracle feels that it is imperative if all is to succeed. And you have been chosen as that emissary. You have been deemed the strongest of spirit, the noblest and truest of heart."  
  
"I am honored my Lord."  
  
"You will be given no memory of your past or this place, or what has been said here today. The only thing we may send with you is a sense of your destiny."  
  
"But, why my Lord?"  
  
"It is a sorrowful thing for us, but it must be this way. It is the only way to protect what we hold dear... our way of life, and you."  
  
"Will I be alone then?"  
  
"Yes. As all the chosen are alone. You will have to endure great pain and suffering to fulfill your task I fear."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Will you do this thing young one? We will not force it upon you, the choice is yours."  
  
"Yes my Lord. I choose this path for my life. I will empty my soul of the dreams that have gathered there, and fill it with this purpose."  
  
"You are wise beyond your years, young one... the oracles have chosen well."  
  
"Go now, and prepare yourself for the long journey ahead."  
  
  
************  
  
As the visions faded, Lisette slumped against Auron's body, his arms coming up to steady her.  
  
She slowly raised her head to look upon him, and her heart broke at what she saw there...  
  
His noble face was a twisted mask of emotion, and more than that, his mind was open to her now... all of his defenses gone.  
  
Always alone... never alone.  
The sorrow of loss... the joy of belonging.  
Never to be remembered... cherished always.  
The regret of failure... the triumph of sacrifice.  
  
Without saying a word, Auron sank to his knees, and leaning forward, layed his head against the warmth of her belly. Then his strong arms reached up to encircle her, as Lisette lowered her own to cradle his head, stroking his raven hair.  
  
They stayed that way for a long time... neither of them needing to speak.   
  
  
_____________  
Every story must have an ending... and now this one does.  
Thanks to all who took this journey with me. 


End file.
